kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekitotsu Robots
is a sci-fi fighting video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. Game Description Gekitotsu Robots is a Sci-Fi fighting game, where robots punch the lights out of each other! History Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Gekitotsu Robots was temporarily stolen by Soji Kuruse of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Robol Bugster. "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm With the Proto Gekitotsu Robots reclaimed, Kuroto Dan arranged for it to be used by a Collabos Bugster as part of his secret ambition to gather the power of the Legend Rider Gashats. Confronting Emu Hojo on his way to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat back to Genm Corp., the Collabos Bugster quickly overpowered Ex-Aid's Level 2 Ghost Gamer before Dan arrived and provided Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive Gashat, allowing him to assume the Level 2 Drive Gamer which turned the tide against the Collabos Bugster before disarming it with his Critical Strike. The Proto Gekitotsu Robots was recovered by Emu who gave it to Dan, oblivious to the reality that this was all part of his plan. Users *Collabos Bugster **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 5) **Prototype ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage)) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 5-8, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 11, Chou Super Hero Taisen) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Robol Bugster (Proto; Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Collabos_Bugster.png|Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) Collabos_robol.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Gekitotsu Robots) KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 EX Protorobot.jpg|Ex-Aid Proto Robot Action Gamer Level 3 ROBOT BUGSTER.jpg|Robol Bugster Genmrobot.jpg|Genm Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Robot_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Brave Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 Robot_Shooting_Gamer.jpg|Snipe Robot Shooting Gamer Level 3 Gekitotsu Robots Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summon the Robot Gamer. By inserting the Gashat into the second slot of the Gamer Driver, a Rider can go up to Level 3, which is more powerful than Level 2 and provides an additional weapon. The Gekitotsu Robots Gashat grants a Rider the Gekitotsu Smasher, a large metal fist that launches powerful punches and can even perform a rocket punch for a finishing move. Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat Currently in Kuroto Dan's possession (Before taken by Soji Kuruse in the movie) This Gashat seems to neither reformat the battlefield into a game area, nor spawn energy items and Robots Gamer. But, when used, it could transform the user into a Bugster. Notes *This is the first Rider Gashat in the series to summon a Support Robot. *Asuna describes Gekitotsu Robots as a robot boxing game where the player must beat up the opposing robot until they are defeated. This sounds identical to the classic 1964 board game . Further making the allusion is that the robots on the cover of the game are red and blue like on the box art of the board game. *Whichever Rider utilizes this Gashat gets a Rocket Punch attack to use as a finisher. The Rocket Punch is a classic finisher of the Super Robot genre of manga and anime and has been featured in video games such as the franchise. Appearances ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? * }} Category:Ex-Aid Games